¿Por qué tú?
by Hillary Anna-Chan
Summary: Chapter 9: Víveme. Cuando te veo, aquí, junto a mi, en la oscuridad de la noche, mi corazón se llena de regocijo y exclama tu cuerpo, yo no puedo negarme pues aunque no quiero debo confesar que te amo...
1. Default Chapter

**Descubriendo Sentimientos**

Por: Hillary Ana-Chan

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic titulado "nuevos sentimientos" espero que les guste a todos.

Le mando agradecimientos a:

Eleo-yasha

Dana-Chan

Que comience este fic. Advertencias: Este fic contiene sorato, así que las personas que odian a esta pareja, les recomiendo que no lo lean ¿OK?. Ahora si comienza todo

Una muchacha alta, se le coloca como unos 21 años, de piel blanca como la nieve, labios carmesí, ojos rojizos y a través de su ropa se podía ver con claridad que su cuerpo tenia muchas curvas y a pesar de sus pequeñas pechonalidades era una muchacha muy atractiva y de cabello largo pelirojizo hasta las cadera,( supongo que ya saben a quien me refiero ¿no?) se encontraba caminando por las calles de parís, admirando la increíble belleza que poseía esa ciudad.

París la ciudad del amor suspiro no se si sea la ciudad de amor pero lo que si sé, es que es una ciudad hermosa dijo la muchacha pelirroja.

(en eso suena el celular).

Haló? habla Sora Takenoushi dijo Sora.

Señorita Sora, discúlpeme por la molestia pero es que quería recordarle sobre la sesión de fotos para sus diseños de primavera-otoño 2005-2006, que comienza dentro de 1hora dijo apresurada la joven que habia llamado a sora.

No te preocupes Hikari estaré justo a tiempo dijo sora

ok señorita dijo sonriente hikari

Hikari, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas señorita, solo dime sora

esta bien pero es que se me olvida.

ok, pero tienes que acostumbrarte de una vez o me pondré brava contigo

(risitas por parte de ambas)

ok, chao Sora-chan y acuérdate de llegar temprano.

lo haré bye dijo sora.

(al terminar la comunicación por teléfono, sora no vio al frente y accidentalmente se golpeo con otro muchacho pero antes de caer, este la sujeto de la mano y se la llevo hacia su pecho quedando en un posición muy comprometedora¡¡¡¡)

Pensamiento de Sora

Que lindos ojos azules, parecen el mar y siento como si me perdiera en ellos, se nota que tiene buen cuerpo, losé porque tengo mis manos en su musculoso pecho, de verdad que es un chico muy guapo, quien se retisiria a estar con él en sus brazos y que te protegiera y te besara, pero que cosas dices sora, es un completo extraño además tu nunca te has enamorado, bueno una sola vez, pero por esa única vez te prometiste que no caerías mas en el juego del amor además debe tener "novia" pero aún así no puedo dejar de mirarlo ¿Por qué será?.

Pensamiento de Matt

Guao¡¡¡ que chica tan hermosa, esos ojos rojizos, ese cabello largo pelirrojo, y esos labios como desearía probarlos díos¡¡¡ que alguien me despierte porque esto parece un sueño, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar, pero que cosas digo una linda chica como esta ya debe tener novio , pero….. ¿por qué no me puedo mover? Ni dejar de mirarla? ¿Será que me tiene hipnotizado?.

(ya llevaban más de 2 minutos mirándose, el sujetándola por su fina cintura y ella con sus brazos en el musculoso pecho del chico, pronto recordaron su situación algo comprometedora y enseguidamente se sonrojaron y se separaron al instante, como descarga eléctrica, rojos como un tomate y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Hola a todos solo Quero a informarles que lamentándolo mucho me borraron mi fic todavía no se xq es que lo he acomodado 3 veces y no entiendo xq me lo borran, yo la verdad no logro entender las reglas ya que estan en ingles y yo no se mucho ingles, si estoy cometiendo algun error por fiss le agradeceria de corazon que me lo dijeran en un review para así poder corregirlo, Pero lo bueno es que ahora estoy mucho mas inspirada y lo voy a seguir actualizando mas rápido pero para eso necesito de su apoyo así que envíenme muchos reviews si¿?

Que lindo es el amor no creen? Me encanta es ta pareja.

¿Que les parece mi primer fic? ¿les gusto? A mi me encanto y espero que a ustedes también, asi que si quieren que lo actualice pronto regálenme un review porfiss bueno, les mandomuchos besos y abrazos a todos

o bye¡¡¡¡¡¡

REVIEW PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	2. Fiesta de disfraces

¿Por qué tú?

Chapter 2. 

Hola como están todos? Ya llegue con un nuevo capitulo que esta bien romántico. Bueno le quiero dar las gracias a:

Eleo-yasha.

Dana-chan.

Pero especialmente a:

Chikage

Nota: en este fic ninguno de los personajes se conocen es decir no sucedió nada del digimundo ni nada de eso, este fic esta basado en vida real y cosas así, me entienden? Y sora, hikari y mimi se conocen xq estudiaron juntos en la misma escuela y todo eso y tk sigue siendo hermano de matt.

Ahora si que comencemos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

Capitulo 2 la fiesta de disfraces

(se acuerdan que sora se golpeo con alguien y antes de caer al suelo este la agarro y quedaron en una posición comprometedora? Bueno aquí tienen la continuación).

discúlpame yo venía distraído y no te llegue a ver dijo el muchacho.

no, no te preocupes yo tuve la culpa por estar tan pendiente del celular y no vi por donde caminaba dijo sora

(un silencio se apodero de ambos hasta que el muchacho se encargo de romperlo).

y como te llamas?preguntó amablemente el chico.

eh, yo? Pues me llamo sora, sora takenoushi y tu?

yamato matt ishida, pero me puedes decir matt.

ah ok, es un gusto conocerte matt.

no al contrario, yo soy el afortunado de conocer a alguien tan bella como tu dijo matt con la cara de picaro que siempre se le caracterizaba.

(sonrojada) Ahí no diga tonterías dijo Sora

para mi no es una tontería y la verdad es una verdadera lastima porque me encantaría conversar contigo, pero tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente, así que hasta luego mi bella damisela.

( y enseguida beso la mano de sora le pico el ojo y salio disparado).

(Ya a los 5 minutos sora reacciono)

- hay díos mío voy a llegar tarde¡¡¡. Dijo Sora.

hasta que por fin llegas sora¡¡ dijo Hikari.

lo siento mucho¡¡dijo Sora con cara de arrepentida.

mira que no te doy porque díos es muy grande, me tenías preocupada, ya estaba empezando a inventar una mentira para que el joven no se molestara por tu retraso.

n.nU hay no exageres¡, donde esta el fotógrafo?.

esta en el restaurante.

-gracias¡¡ chao hikari.

(en el restaurante)

muy buenas tardes, perdone la demora dijo Sora

no se preocupe señorita dijo el muchacho.

y como se llama usted? dijo amablemente Sora.

mucho gusto soy tai yagami.

-el gusto es mió. Bueno empezamos?

(Después de la sección fotográfica, en la habitación de sora..)

Hay díos hoy fue un día muy agitado dijo Sora.

(Sin querer se acordó de lo que paso ese día con el muchacho catire)

matt…….. dijo sora antes de ser vencida por el cansancio y caer rendida a la cama.

(Al otro día en la mañana, suena el teléfono)

Díos¡¡¡ juro que voy a matar a quién sea que haya tenido la desgana de haberme despertado¡¡ dijo Sora.

habla sora dijo Sora que ya estaba preparada para matar en forma verbal a quién se había atrevido a despertarla.

hola sora como estas? Cuanto tiempo no? dijo una muchacha por el telefono.

mimi¡¡ y eso que llamas? dijo Sora cambiando su enojo por un cara de sorpresa y a la vez alegría.

ah era para saludarte y para invitarte a una fiesta de disfraces que realizare en mi cumple años dijo mimi.

a hora que me acuerdo tu cumples este viernes no?

exacto, tienes que venir, te voy a presentar a un amigo que de seguro este si te va a gustar.

¬¬ nunca dejaras de buscarme pareja verdad? dijo Sora haciéndose pasar de que estaba brava.

n.n así es, pero estoy segura que este si te va a gustar, bueno cuento contigo para mi cumple? dijo mimi.

supongo que si dijo Sora.

Bueno bye a también le dices a hikari que venga pliss.

- ok chaito.

(El día de la fiesta)

sora¡¡ eres un sueño, estas hermosísima¡¡ dijo hikari al ver a sora con el traje.

y tu no te quedas atrás, ese traje se te ve muy bien dijo sora.

(Hikari llevaba un vestido rosa pálida que se ajustaba a su figura, el vestido llevaba unos pequeños adornos pero no estaba muy cargado, era largo le cubría los pies y no tenia mangas. Hikari llevaba el cabello arreglado en un elegante moño)

(Sora llevaba un vestido blanco con unas finas alas en su espalda y su pelo lacio hasta la cintura, llevaba un leve maquillaje el vestido era largo y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura)

Para ser precisos sora es un ángel y hikari era como Julieta o algo así ok? Otra cosa todos en el baile llevan Mascaras

bueno vamos nos dijo Sora.

-sip dijo hikari.

(En la fiesta)

no veo a mimi dijo Sora.

yo tampoco.

separémonos para encontrarla mas rápido.

- estoy de acuerdo.

(Matt se hallaba en una mesa aburrido hasta que diviso a una mujer conocida y se acerco a ella por detrás)

(NOTA: todos usan mascaras y en la escena que viene sora no reconoce a nuestro apuesto matt pero el a ella si ¿Qué sucederá?)

te puedo ayudar en algo? dijo matt

estoy buscando a la cumpleañera dijo Sora sonrojándose ya que a decir verdad el muchacho era verdaderamente atractivo.

bueno la verdad no he visto a mimi desde hace 1 hora.

de todas maneras gracias dijo sora dispuesta a marcharse en busca de mimi.

(Cuando se iba ir el la agarro de la mano, en este contacto ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, ella volteo mirándolo a los ojos, y matt la veía con cara seductora cosa que sonrojo a sora)

Discúlpame pero me concedes esta pieza? preguntó amablemente matt.

(Sora no sabia que el era matt, y este divertido la observaba sonrojarse, él sabia perfectamente que ella era sora con o sin mascara sabia que era ella, sora lo miraba con desconfianza pero algo había en el que le era familiar así que termino aceptar la proposición del joven apuesto, matt se encargo de guiarla hacia un lugar donde no había mucha gente, la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas a el y junto su mano con la de ella.)

y que se supone que eres? pregunto finalmente matt.

me disfrace de un ángel.

Y ese ángel tiene nombre? dijo matt claro, que él sabia que se trataba de sora pero quería jugar un poco con ella

pues te informo que en esta fiesta las personas no se deben decir sus nombres o terminara la sorpresa, pero entonces llámeme como tu quieras, a mi de verdad me da igual dijo Sora un poco nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del muchacho.

que te parece mi ángel rosado? dijo matt.

xq rosado? Dijo sora extrañada.

porque te sonrojas fácilmente dijo matt soltando un carcajada ya que no aguantaba la risa. (Ante este comentario sora se volvió a sonrojar y volteo disimuladamente hacia otro lado, poco)

**Poco a poco matt se fue acercando a sora **hasta llegar a su oído y seductoramente le dijo.

estas muy tensa, relájate y disfruta el momento dijo matt

(La música cambio a una suave y romántica, sora nerviosa llevo sus manos hacia el cuello de matt y el llevo sus manos desde la espalda de sora lentamente hacia su cintura causándole un escalofrío a ella).

se que eres tu sora, debo decirte que estas hermosa dijo Matt separándose un poco de ella para ver su reacción.

(sorprendida y sonrojada) quien eres tu y como me conoces? dijo Sora sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-yo soy………..

no puedo creer que me haya tomado el pelo y yo sonrojándome como una tonta, hay sora como no te distes cuenta que era él, fui una boba y el puro burlándose de mi (suspiro) humm¡¡ como lo detesto, pero aun así me sentí muy muy…… dijo Sora sin poder terminar su frace ya que alguien se le acero por detrás.

sora¡¡ sora¡¡ dijo la muchacha.

mimi¡¡ hasta que por fin te encuentro. Feliz cumpleaños amiga¡¡ dijo alegre Sora

gracias pero ven sentémonos a conversar.

(Tomaron asiento)

cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida? dijo mimi.

soy una diseñadora y modelo mis propios diseños.

esta Hawai.

y tu?

bueno yo tengo un programa de TV en donde me encargo de enseñar a la gente sobre decoración, belleza, salud etc. Y no es por presumir pero mi programa es el más visto en estos últimos 2 años.

vaya con razón conoces a tantas personas.

si, pero bueno dejemos ese tema, mejor hablemos de ti sora, te veo mas cambiada te dejaste crecer el cabello y ahora te maquillas y estas mucho mas arreglada y todavía sigue teniendo esos ojos rojizos, guao de verdad estas muy linda de seguro tienes muchos pretendientes.

Si claro dijo sora un poco sonrojada pues su amiga tenia toda la razón, pero no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas así que rápidamente cambio de tema ¿ discúlpame me permites ir para el tocador?

claro, esta por allá.

gracias a horita vuelvo.

esa sora nunca cambiara.

(En eso pasa matt)

oye matt.

que pasa mimi?

espérate aquí para presentarte a una amiga que horita llega esta en el tocador.

ok.

(a los 2 minutos llega sora)

hasta que por fin llegas, me tenías preocupada, bueno en fin te presento a un amigo.

(en ese momento matt se voltea y se queda mirando a sora.)

sora el es matt. Matt ella es sora.

(Matt y sora se miraban a los ojos sin responder nada, sora lo miraba enojada, y matt la miraba como queriéndole decir "solo fue una broma no te enojes por favor", pero sora como que no le hacia caso. )Que pasara¿?

**Notas de autora.**

Que les pareces el segundo capitulo? Esta muy romántico verdad? A mi me fascino. Que pasara con sora y matt? Se reconciliaran? Si quieren saber tienen que enviar un REVIEW para que me inspire en actualizarlo.

Bueno les quiero dar muchas gracias a:

**-Sorita-dg1**

**-atori-chan**

**-Darkwolf**

**-Sora takenoushi.**

**-Baby-girl vero.**

**-Riki.sakuma**

**-Titi¡¡**

**-Neko-jeanne.**

**-Sakura-hop**

**-Sakura/ag**

**-Alexeigirl.**

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en verdad me dan muchos ánimos para continuar

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ya saben cualquier comentario dejen reviews pliss.a otra cosa disculpen todos los errores ortográficos. Chaito besos a todos.

Muchos REVIEWS¡¡¡¡

Atten: Hillary Anna-Chan.


	3. Vacaciones Planificadas

**¿Por qué tú?**

Hola a todos estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo espero que les guste les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mis amigas de la escuela:

eleo-yasha -Dana-Chan

Y muy especialmente a:

Chikage o Sorita-dg.

Comencemos¡¡¡

**Chapter #3 "Vacaciones Planificadas".**

bueno chicos los dejaré solos para que se conozcan mejor dijo mimi y con eso se alejó.

espera mimi¡¡ dijo Sora pero esta ya se había alejado demasiado dejando a sora con el chico rubio a solas.

sora…. Yo no sabia que esa pequeña broma te haría reaccionar así dijo matt.

pues ya ves que yo no soy como otras que puedes jugar con ellas cuando quieras dijo sora prácticamente me humillaste¡¡.

Claro que no lo hice, simplemente quería jugar un poco contigo, pero no es mi culpa que tu no te dieras cuenta que era yo y te sonrojaras tan fácilmente dijo matt anda sora yo se que tu no eres así, cambia esa cara.

(pensamiento) tiene razón no se porque reaccione así, además me gusta pasar tiempo con yamato y no quiero perder su amistad de esta forma tan estúpida pensó sora quién lentamente cambio su expresión de molesta a un tierna.

perdóname por favor sora dijo matt quién la veía con sus ojos penetrantes..

esta bien, ya no importa, discúlpame tu a mi en verdad reaccione como una niña pequeña lo siento dijo sora apenada.

no te preocupes sora, acepto tus disculpas pero con una condición dijo picadamente matt.

Cual¿?

que bailes conmigo toda la noche.

claro¡¡ por que no¿? dijo animadamente sora.

**Tiempo después……**

acompáñame dijo matt tomando la delicada mano de sora.

a donde¿? dijo sora confundida.

es una sorpresa cierra los ojos.

ok

Llegaron a un balcón en donde se podía ver la luz de la luna, las estrellas y toda la ciudad de verdad era una vista encantadora.

ábrelos dijo matt (Sora los abrió lentamente dejando escapar una encantadora sonrisa).

matt es hermoso¡¡¡ dijo sora.

no tan hermoso como tú dijo matt.

Ante esto sora se sonrojó, matt tomó su fina mano y la besó. Sora acostó su cabeza al amplio hombro de matt y este paso su mano por la delicada y fina cintura de sora y se quedaron así, ambos contemplando el hermoso paisaje.

matt….. dijo sora mirando a la luna.

que ocurre sora¿? dijo matt mirándola y contemplando cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro, sora se dio cuenta de su penetrante mirada y enseguida se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos y verlo con cariño y ternura.

creo que ya terminó la fiesta dijo sora.

si eso creo… dijo matt (suspiro).

matt … yo.. comenzó sora quién lentamente fue acercándose más y más al rostro de yamato, quién este colaboró atrayéndola más a su musculoso pecho y en cuestión de segundo solo faltaba unos milímetros para el tan esperado beso, sora se levantó puntillas rozando sus carmesí labios con los de matt quién ante tal acto no aguantó más y se dispuso a besar a sora lentamente, un beso cálido, dulce como las mieles pero a la vez con un toqué ácido como el del limón, un beso difícil de explicar, matt comenzó a pasar sus manos lentamente de la espalda de sora, caminado por su fina cintura y culminando en sus amplias y seductoras caderas y allí se quedó.

Sora llevó sus manos al cuello de mas aprisionándolo mas al pequeño cuerpo de ella pidiéndole con ansias que profundizara el beso, y matt como buen caballero que es no dudo cumplirle los deseos y de esta forma el beso pasa de uno lento a uno apasionado y lleno de emoción solo falto unos segundos más para que se separaran debido a que les faltaba aire para respirar y quedaron mirándose uno al otro.

yo.. Lo siento yamato me apresure demasiado y apenas te conozco yo no puedo… pero fue cortada por el dedo de matt posado en sus carnosos labios carmesí.

no te preocupes sora, fue mi culpa yo se que esto no puede ser apenas no conocemos, yo estoy comprometido con una loca que esta aferrada a mi y tu tienes tu trabajo como diseñadora.

(Se quedaron mirando querían confesar sus sentimientos, pero el orgullo los dominaba a ambos y de pronto entro mimi al balcón)

bueno chicos se acabó la fiesta me dio mucho gusto que vinieran dijo alegremente mimi.

si ya es muy tarde dijo sora mirando su reloj mejor me voy chao mimi chao matt y le dio un beso en el cachete a cada uno en la mejilla y se fue.

y bien¿? dijo mimi

y bien que¿? dijo matt mirando al lugar donde se fue sora.

que tal te fue con ella? Buen partido no¿? dijo mimi con cara de picara.

si, es muy bella pero u sabes que estoy comprometido acotó matt con un semblante triste.

por el amor a díos matt¡¡ no me digas que aún sabiendo que te gusta sora te vas a casar con kaira¡ dijo mimi es que no es posible simplemente no puedo creer, sora es mil veces mejor persona que esa tal kaira.

escucha mimi, yo apenas conozco a sora y francamente no la creo volver a ver además no creo que yo le haya gustado simplemente lo que sucedió fue un impulso.

válgame díos, solo escúchate eres patético, te gusta sora y tu lo sabes también sabes que ella te corresponde, no vistes cuando se sonrojaba¿? dijo mimi.

mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí ella y yo no nos vamos a volver a ver y punto dijo matt.

(Pensamiento) eso es lo que tu crees matt, tengo que hacer algo para que se vuelvan a ver pero cómo¿? pensó mimi.

**2 semanas después…**

bueno matt lo único que falta es que afines tu voz en esta parte y terminamos con la práctica.

Ok déjame intentarlo le dijo matt a su compañero.

(En eso suena el celular de matt)

-halo habla yamato.

-hola matt habla mimi.

-hola como estas¿?

-bien y tú?

-bien y para que llamaste? me supongo que no fue solo para saludarme

-era para invitarte que fuéramos en grupo mi casa de vacaciones en Hawai¡¡¡. Que tal?

-me parece bien cuando?

-dentro de 2 días cuento contigo?

-seguro quienes van?

-no lo se aún pero puedes invitar a tus amigos.

-ok invitare a mi hermano tk, a taichi, a ken y a su novia yolei y por supuesto a mi novia kaira.

- hay nooo me cae mal.

-losiento pero entonces no podré ir ya que le prometí que estriamos juntos.

(De repente a mimi se le vino una idea en contra de kaira para deshacerse de ella de una buena vez por todas y sonrió maléficamente)

-pensándolo bien invítala, será muy agradable moverla a ver dijo mimi aguantando la risa.

- ok bueno nos vemos haya Dijo matt y luego de esto colgó.

me encantara ver la cara de kaira cuando vea a sora y descubra que tiene competencia pero para eso necesito confirmar que sora vendrá con nosotros de vacaciones dijo mimi y con esto marco el número de sora)

-halo?

-sora habla mimi.

-hola como estas?

-bien. Te llame para invitarte a unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-cuando?

-dentro de dos días.

- hay losiento no puedo esta semana voy a tener que ir a una sección de fotos en Hawai.

-que bien¡¡¡

-no te entiendo.

Es que en Hawai son las vacaciones, de esta manera te divertirás y a la vez realizaras tus secciones de fotos.

-es verdad¡¡ entonces i voy puedo llevar a unos compañeros.

-seguro a quienes?

-a hikari y a tai

- a taichi¿? Tu fotógrafo?

-si es que sea vuelto mi mejor amigo y además todas mis secciones fotográficas las hago con el ya que me inspira mucha confianza.

-ok todo esta arreglado te veo en mi casa de vacaciones chaito.

-ok bye¡¡.

bueno ya esta todo planeado cueste lo que cueste tengo que unir a sora con matt o me cambo de nombre, el único problema es kaira, tengo que ver como hago con ella, pero bueno ya me las arreglare después.

**Notas de autora..**

Si, ya se que no hubo mucha emoción pero es que no tengo mucha inspiración pero el siguiente capitulo si va a estar buenísimo.

¿Qué sucederá con matt y sora?

¿Sora se pondrá brava cuando conozca a kaira? ¿Y que hará al respecto?

¿Qué estará planeando mimi?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews con sus opiniones para saber como continuarlo.

Quiero darle las gracias a: 

**Alexeigirl:** gracias por tu reviews me das mucha fuerza para seguir continuándolo ya que eres una de mis autoras favoritas, me dio mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi fic bueno espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo chaito¡¡¡

**Sorita-DG1:** hola amiguita, gracias por tus reviews aquí esta el tercer capitulo especialmente dedicado para ti, espero que te guste y me mandas un reviews para saber si te gusto ok¿? Nos vemos luego bye¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Atori-Chan**: bueno se que me tarde un poco, pero como lo prometí aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste¡¡ envíame un reviews para poder continuarlo¡¡¡.

**Baby-girl-vero:** bueno aquí esta el tecer capitulo no estuvo muy emocionante pero te prometo que el 4 capitulo si estará mejor chaito¡¡

**Aome-higurashi:** hola me alegra saber que eres una fanática de inuyasha y digimon gracias por tu review te veo luego y por fiss déjame un reviews para saber tus opiniones chao cuídate mucho..

**Vero-black-Chan:** de última pero no menos importante, gracias por tu reviews, me alegra tener admiradoras de mi primer fic , espero que te guste este capitulo y descuida que van a ver muchas escenas románticas.+

Bueno hasta luego chaito cuídate¡¡¡.

Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, recuerden ustedes deciden si quieren que coloquen mas escenas románticas, humorísticas, celos, decepcione, otros…

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todos los lectores de este fic recuerden enviarme muchos reviews chao los quiero mucho

**Attn: Hillary Anna-Chan. **


	4. peleas, besos, venganza y pasión

¿Por qué tú?

Por: Hillary Anna-Chan

Hola a todos ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, los quiero mucho a todos.

Gracias a todos los reviews que me mandaron aquí esta el 4 capitulo como ustedes lo pidieron.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: Eleo-yasha, Dana-chan, Sakura-hop y chikage.

Chapter #4 "enemigos, venganza, besos y pasión".

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin llegó el tan esperado día, todo ya estaba planificado, eran las 10:00 AM cuando matt, kaira y tk llegaron a la casa de mimi en Hawai.

hola! Cómo le fue en el viaje ¿? –dijo mimi

muy bien – dijo matt.

hola mimi cuanto tiempo no ¿? – dijo kaira.

¬¬ mimi la miro con enojo y luego cambio su cara un sonrisa fingida – hola kaira que gusto volver a verte, espero que te diviertas mucho – dijo mimi.

Oh, ten por seguro que lo haré, voy a estar 100 de mi tiempo con mi yamato-san verdad mi amor ¿? – dijo kaira con una sonrisa.

si, kaira – dijo matt fastidiado.

guao tk si has cambiado estas mucho mas alto que yo – dijo mimi – de seguro vas a conquistar muchas chicas – dijo mirándolo con picardía.

ojala – dijo tk.

bueno pasen, todavía faltan 3 integrantes pero mi amiga me llamo y me dijo que llegaba en la noche, por ahora tomen… - dijo mimi entregándoles una llave a cada uno – son las llaves de sus habitaciones.

por qué la mía esta tan alejada a la de mi Yamato ¿? – dijo kaira fúrica.

porque las habitaciones que están cerca ya están ocupadas por mis otras "Amigas" – dijo mimi acentuando la palabra amiga para que se pusiera brava, la miro con una sonrisa malévola y ella se la devolvió con una de desprecio.

bueno al rato nos vemos ok ¿? – dijo mimi y se alejó.

tk por qué no vas y te diviertes por ahí, y nos dejas a yamato y a mi solos ¿? – dijo kaira con una sonrisa falsa.

esta bien – dijo tk molesto y se fue.

mi amor a donde me vas a llevar en estas vacaciones ¿? – dijo kaira.

no lo sé, la verdad es que no importa eso ahora, mejor ve a empacar tus maletas.

PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MATT! TE NOTO DISTANTE, EN LAS NUBES O QUE SE YO, PERO LO CIERTO ES QUE NO ERES NADA ROMANTICO¡¡¡ Y ESO ME PONE DE MAL HUMOR ¡¡¡ - dijo kaira sin poder aguantar mas.

losiento mucho kaira, pero no estoy de humor para oírte me duele la cabeza, así que tus comentarios te lo ahorras para mas tarde – dijo matt y se fue sin ni siguiera mirarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la noche**

Sora llego a la casa de mimi y toco el timbre.

hola amiga que gusto verte – dijo mimi abrazándola – y hikari y taichi ¿?.

tuvieron que venirse en otro vuelo, pero llegaran dentro de media hora – dijo sora con una sonrisa.

pasa – dijo mimi cuando sora dio 2 pasos dentro de la casa pudo ver que se encontraba matt.

Sora y matt quedaron mirándose sorprendidos. Sora llevaba puesta una blusa de tiritos color blanca y un yen color negro con botas de tacón aguja el cabello sujetado en una trenza larga y tenia un leve maquillaje que le acentuaba sus ojos y sus labios carmesí.

Matt estaba embobado mirando a sora simplemente se veía hermosa no podía dejar de mirarla y memorizarse cada parte de su delicado cuerpo se sintió sonrojar – Hermosa pensó matt.

**Mientras tanto en el pensamiento de sora…**

matt que haces aquí ¿? – Pensó sora - no puedo creer que el este aquí esto parece un sueño - pero su sonrisa se borro cuando divisó una mujer que estaba con él era de piel blanca y cabello amarillo 3 dedos después de los hombros de repente su pensamiento fue interrumpido...

hay! Tu eres la diseñadora sora takenoushi verdad ¿? – dijo kaira emocionada sujetándole la mano a sora, esta la veía nerviosa.

si soy yo porqué ¿?

hay soy una fanática de todos tus diseños he querido conocerte desde hace un año¡¡, no sabia que mimi era amiga tuya.

bueno gracias por tus cumplidos, tu eres ¿?

oh no, aquí viene la boba de kaira a decir que es la novia de matt, pero eso no hará que destruya mis planes o no – pensó mimi – estoy segura que sora es fuerte y no se dará por vencida y yo la ayudare – termino de pensar mimi.

mucho gusto yo soy kaira la novia de matt – dijo kaira.

(Sora sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón en mil pedazos a lo que solo pudo decir un leve….)

felicidades – dijo sora con una sonrisa forzada – mucho gusto en conocerte y discúlpenme pero me voy a retirar creo que el viaje me vino mal y estoy cansada hasta luego – dijo sora y se fue.

eh, creo que yo también me voy a descansar no me siento muy bien luego los alcanzo mañana, chao – dijo matt con cara de enfermo a lo que kaira le resultó muy sospechoso, sobre todo las miraditas que tenían so novio con la diseñadora, cuando matt se iba a retirar….

yo voy contigo cariño – dijo kaira.

no, kaira tu…. – piensa algo mimi, piensa matt y sora necesitan estar solos hay ya lo tengo¡¡ penso mimi quien puso una cara de súplica y le dijo – tu . .. Me tienes que ayudar a hacer… los preparativos para la comida de mañana – dijo mimi

kaira la miro molesta iba a protestar cuando yamato le interrumpió..

ve con ella kaira, horita estoy cansado te prometo que mañana pasaremos mas ratos juntos ok ¿? – dijo matt.

kaira le sonrió y se fue con mimi, quien esta le guiño un ojo a matt para que se fuera a buscar a sora, a lo que este solo pudo responder con un leve gracias….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

sora espera – dijo matt

Que quieres matt? Piensas burlarte mío siempre?

claro que no sora.. Es decir… kaira y yo…

son novios y me supongo que pronto se casaran o algo parecido – dijo sora interrumpiéndolo.

sora discúlpame por no decirte la verdad si¿? Lo mio con kaira no es de gran importancia perdóname….

losiento pero no puedo, yo confié en ti e incluso me ena…. – cayo un momento y luego continuo – eres un… un mounstro .. Un pervertido que solo juega con las mujeres, no te soporto aléjate de... – no pudo continuar.

escúchame bien sora – dijo matt acorralándola a la pared – tu me..

tu me que? – dijo sora mirándolo desafiante, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un apasionado beso de parte de él y solo para ella y nadie más, sujetándola por las muñecas y colocando su cuerpo encima de ella acorralándola a la pared para que no se escapara, sora se movía dando patadas y empujando con sus manos sobre el musculoso pecho del chico con todas sus fuerzas para que se apartara pero no logro hacerlo, acto seguido se calmo y lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso con la misma pasión o hasta mayor, matt la soltó de sus brazos y ella los coloco en su pecho y subió a su cuello acariciando el cabello del rubio, se separaron lentamente y cuando sora abrió los ojos se encontraba matt mirándola con cara sensual – hay no puede ser¡¡ se esta burlando mió otra vez ¡¡ - pensó sora y cual fue la sorpresa de este?

plasff…

Una cachetada.

que te quede muy claro yamato no quiero nada que ver contigo, mejor quédate con tu novia y a mi me dejas en paz – dijo sora y salio corriendo, cuando matt la perdió de vista..

losiento pelirroja pero no te puedo dejar tan fácilmente, algo tengo que hacer para quitarme a kaira de encima – dijo matt y con eso se fue en dirección contraria a la que se fue sora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

2 horas depués…

hay es un estúpido, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él – dijo sora quien ya estaba comenzando a salir las lagrimas por sus rojizos ojos, pasando por su fino rostro en eso entra alguien a la habitación.

sora que te pasa ocurre algo? – dijo taichi.

tai, es él y esta aquí – dijo sora llorando en el pecho del moreno, quien la miraba sorprendido.

quien?

el chico que te conté, el de la fiesta de disfraces¡.

y por que no estas contenta? No es que te estabas muriendo por el? – dijo taichi bromeando.

no me tomes el pelo taichi, tiene novia y también esta aquí – dijo sora.

como?

lo que oiste esta comprometido y solo jugaba conmigo.

….. – Suspiro – losiento mucho sora no pensé que resultara así.

no te preocupes, no le daré el lujo de que juegue conmigo, el podrá haber ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra, a partir de ahora esto es entre yamato y yo, vamos a ver quien ganara – dijo sora mirando a taichi – sabes? Ya tengo mi primer plan – mirándolo con una sonrisa.

cual?

tú.

yo¿?

claro¡¡ tu te harás pasar por mi novio

QUE¡¡ estas loca? Como se te ocurre entrometerme con semejante idea..

por fiss taichi hazlo por mi haré lo que tu digas¡¡

esta bien pero me debes una, y una muy grande.

seguro, cuando quieras¡¡

ok, cuando empezamos?

mañana, orita quiero descansar.

bueno, que duermas bien "amor" – dijo taichi.

tu también "mi cielo" – dijo sora siguiéndole el juego.

(risas por parte de ambas).

ya duérmete señorita que mañana será un día largo, chao – dijo tai y se fue.

gracias taichi – dijo sora cerrando la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de autora.

Hola a todos aquí les traje el cuarto capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero es que estoy en exámenes del lapso por lo tanto estoy muy ocupada, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas largo, mas emocionante y muchas ocurrencias y "Celos" estará muy divertido.

Bueno yo creo que si me lega la inspiración actualizare muy pronto pero solo si de verdad quieren que continúen por que si no les gusta entonces lo dejo hasta aquí y si en verdad les gusta pues continuo y con mucho mas ganas¡¡

Por ello mándenme muchos reviews¡¡¡¡

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero agradecer de todo corazón por todos sus halagos, comentarios y reviews a:

**-Lain 4, Sku/Ag, Eleoyasha, Atori-chan, Sorita-dg1, Sora Takenoushi Ishida, Sakura-hop, Baby-girl vero, aome higurashi, Alexeigirl**,

Bueno les mando muchos besos gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad me ponen muy feliz espero seguir contando con su apoyo, los quiero mucho me despido…

Atten: Hillary Anna-Chan.


	5. comienza el juego

**¿Por qué tú?**

Hola a todos, no me maten por no haber actualizado rápido, pero es que tenía diferentes motivos como por ejemplo:

1.- no tenía tiempo, apenas y puedo leer los nuevos capítulos de los fic que me gustan o revisar mi correo.

2.- definitivamente mi inspiración con este fic estaba en cero.

Pero bueno este capitulo esta muy emocionante espero que le guste, me inspire mucho en el, y tarde unos 4 días decidiéndome en que colocar pero por fin lo pude terminar.

Disfrútenlo……….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter # 5 "comienza el juego"**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era una mañana hermosa, todos ya estaban despertándose para bajar a desayunar, taichi estaba bajando las escaleras cuando….

taichi?

yamato?

que estas haciendo aquí? – dijo yamato

pues te acuerdas que una chica me invito a ir de vacaciones?

si?

pues esa chica es sora, la conoces? – dijo taichi observando la expresión de su amigo al mencionar el nombre de sora.

sora, seguro nos conocimos en el cumple años de mimi

En eso la chica pelirroja se le acerca a su "novio" y lo abraza ignorando a yamato.

buenos días taichi-chan – dijo sora con una sonrisa.

buenos días amor – dijo taichi dándole un beso corto en los labios.

hola yamato, como estas? – dijo sora con una sonrisa malévola.

oh muy bien – dijo yamato sarcásticamente.

mi amor voy a desayunar si? – dijo taichi.

esta bien cariño, horita te alcanzo – dijo sora.

Cuando taichi se fue los dos se quedaron mirando al otro, hasta que yamato hablo.

nunca me dijiste que tenias un novio – dijo yamato dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

por que habría de hacerlo? Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo no?

Yamato sujeto fuertemente el brazo de sora conduciéndola hasta el jardín para poder tener mas privacidad pero ella fue mas astuta.

suéltame me lastimas – dijo sora quien de la presión que hizo matt en su brazo le había dejado una marca roja – no me vuelvas a lastimar de esta manera.

por qué? Si se puede saber

como que por que sora? Me mentiste¡¡

yo? Tu te engañantes solo, nunca tuvimos tanta confianza como para contarte mi intimidad y taichi es parte de ella, así como kaira es parte de la tuya.

……… - yamato se quedo callado después de todo tenia razón, el no podía hacer nada en cuanto a su vida íntima.

solo te informo algo, este jueguito de saber quien es mas astuto que el otro lo gano yo, no te digo que no pueda caer en tu trampa, por ahora tienes unos puntos …. Guapo eres…..pero también eres mas arrogante que un noble en la edad media – dijo sora con una sonrisa en su rostro analizando la expresión de yamato.

Eso hirió el orgullo de yamato, pero se las pagaría….

bien sora… eres apetecible…jugaremos – dijo yamato con una sonrisa…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

chicos que bien que regresaron – dijo mimi.

donde estaban? – dijo kaira dándole una mirada fulminante a sora.

solo estábamos conversando, no es así sora? – dijo yamato.

eh, oh si, fue una platica interesante.

bueno pues siéntense estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para salir hoy a la tarde.

Sora se sentó al lado de taichi, y yamato al lado de kaira.

y a donde pensaban ir? – dijo yamato.

a la playa.

me parece bien¡¡ - dijo sora con una gran sonrisa.

oye sora te acuerdas que hoy comienza la sección de fotos? – le dijo taichi.

hay díos, se me había olvidado por completo, pero creo que es en la tarde verdad?

si, como a las 6:00 lo bueno es que es allí en la playa.

bueno si nos vamos temprano supongo que podré estar mas tiempo con ustedes no creen? – dijo sora.

a mi me parece buena idea – dijo tk.

bueno terminemos de una vez de comer para poder irme con mi yamato a la playa – dijo kaira.

kaira, no voy a estar todo el tiempo contigo también quiero estra on mis amigos – dijo yamato.

lo prometiste¡¡¡

esta bien, pero no todo el día ok?

solo quiero que estés conmigo me entiendes?

si, te entiendo – dijo yamato resignado.

bien, dame un beso – dijo kaira acercándose a el para besarlo pero gracias a díos mimi los interrumpe.

hmmm, como que hace mucho calor aquí no? – dijo mimi con una sonrisa interrumpiendo el momento entre yamato y kaira, quien yamato la veía aliviado de que lo que había hecho.

estoy de acuerdo contigo – le contesto sora a su amiga, aguantando la risa – saben voy a cambiarme.

voy contigo – dijo taichi.

De esta manera todos se fueron y se quedaron mimi, kaira y yamato.

Que esperas mimi para irte y dejarnos a yamato y yo a solas? – pensó kaira y por arte de magia como si mimi le hubiera leído el pensamiento dijo.

bueno yo también me iré a cambiar, vienes yamato? – dijo mimi mirando a kaira

con mucho gusto

En eso se queda sola kaira.

yamato por que diablos no me puedes ver como mujer, o por que diablos no me puedes amar? Acaso te hice algo? No, yo no pero estoy segura que la estúpida de sora hizo algo para volverlo loco y la maldita de mimi la esta ayudando, tengo que hacer algo para que yamato y yo nos casemos pronto y me pueda adueñar de todo su dinero pero…. ¿de que forma?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hay no se por cual decidirme – dijo sora

hay amiga yo opino que te queda muy bien el naranja que tienes puesto – dijo mimi quien tenia un traje de baño de color rosa.

En eso tocan la puerta

quién es? – dijo mimi.

soy yo yamato.

oh, pasa yamato

solo quería decirte que…. – no puedo articular otra palabra pues se quedo embobado contemplando a sora quien tenia un traje de baño de 2 piezas color naranjas con detalles en combinación, su piel era firme y tostada, tenia el cabello sujeto en media cola y no cargaba maquillaje, yamato estaba memorizando cada parte del cuerpo sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus amigas.

que opinas del traje de baño de sora? – dijo mimi

….

que pasa ishida? Te comió la lengua el gato? – dijo sora en tono burlón

eh? – dijo yamato todavía mirando de arriba para abajo a sora, quien al darse cuenta de la "miradita" solo pudo soltar un pequeña carcajada.

sabes mimi? Yamato me convenció, creo que si me llevare este, me iré a cambiar – dijo sora dirigiéndose al baño con una sonrisa de triunfo.

te dejo sin habla no? – dijo mimi con cara pícarona.

Yamato se sonrojó pero enseguida se puso firme y aclaro su voz – claro que no… yo solo…. Veía tu cuarto , esta muy bien decorado.

a si? Y yo soy madonna, a mi no me engañas matt, no creas que no eh notado las miraditas que le dedicas especialmente a mi amiga – dijo mimi en tono burlón.

y si así fuera que? – dijo yamato desafiándola

pues…. Trata de conquistarla, estoy segura que te irá bien – dijo mimi con una sonrisa

se te olvida que tiene novio?

que¡¡¡¡?

no sabias? – dijo matt de lo mas tranquilo

que cosa?

sora tiene novio, y nada mas y nada menos que taichi yagami mi mejor amiga.

pero como? Es decir que yo sepa solo tenían una relación fraternal desde que el empezó a ser su fotógrafo personal, pero hasta allí – dijo mimi alborotada

pues ya ves que no fue solo una amistad, pero bueno no pienso discutir por eso, vine a buscarlas porque todos ya están listos.

ok ya bajamos espérenos 5 min.

Yamato al salir de la habitación se dice a si mismo.

5 min? Ja cuanto son 5min para una mujer (una eternidad¡¡¡)

te escuche yamato Ishida¡¡¡¡ - dijo mimi desde la otra habitación

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

bueno ya estoy lista – dijo sora saliendo del baño – que te pasa mimi? - dijo extrañada por la mirada enojada que le estaba dando

como es eso de que eres novia de taichi? Nunca me dijiste nada¡¡ es decir soy tu amiga no? Por que me mentiste? Por que no confiaste en mi? – dijo mimi apunto de llorar.

shhh tranquila, es solo un juego, taichi y yo no somos novios, solo nos hacemos pasar – dijo tranquilamente sora – me entiendes?

hmmm ….. No

ósea, le estoy dando celos a yamato con taichi

que gran idea sora¡¡¡

verdad que si? Si el tiene una novia por que yo no puedo tener mi novio no?

en eso tienes razón, pero no te sientes culpable por mentirle?

no, por que? Se supone que de ahora en adelante es mi enemigo y viceversa, hicimos algo así como una apuesta y pienso ganarla.

que apuesta? De que se trata?

hmmm digamos que se trata de saber quien domina al otro

vaya nunca pensé que estuvieras interesada en yamato Ishida – dijo mimi pícaramente aunque sabia que su amiga estaba enamoradísima de él, aunque no lo admitiera.

como crees? Es sujeto es un… un arrogante , irritante me choca, pero déjalo quieto que le mostrare que en este juego mando yo – dijo sora con la cabeza en alto – pero que dices sora? Sabes que no es verdad, yamato es extremadamente guapo, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, no, no eso no es verdad, yo debo de odiarlo, claro que no, claro que si, que no, si, no, a pues ahora estoy discutiendo con mi mente, un día de estos voy a para a loca¡¡ - pensó sora

ya pues bajemos por que nos están esperando abajo.

ok.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de Autora.**

Discúlpenme de verdad losiento mucho por el capitulo tan corto, pero es que la siguiente parte tengo que inspirarme mas, y no tenia mucho tiempo, así que prefiero dejarlo por hoy hasta aquí y continuar mañana a escribir la siguiente parte para luego actualizarla. No se preocupen que pronto actualizare cualquiera de los dos fic, lo mas seguro es que sea este, pero no les prometo nada.

Bueno la verdad es que este fic, ya no lo quería continuar debido a que no me gustó como inicie con la personalidad de sora ni la de yamato, así que a través de este fic cambie algunas cositas como por ejemplo que sora es mas segura de si misma, se dieron cuenta no, quiero saber que opinan en cuanto al noviazgo entre sora y taichi.

También quiero saber sus opiniones para una futura tortura a kaira, alguna idea, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, les quiero dar nuevamente las gracias a todos mis queridos lectores que me han apoyado tanto:

**-Sorita DG1**: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la idea de celar a yamato, espero saber tu opinión en el siguiente capitulo ok? discúlpame por escribir mal tu nombre si?

**-Sakura- hop:** yo también la odio, a mi también me gustaría la idea de asesinato, lástima que es demasiado dramático para es te fic, y no quisiera que ninguno de los protagonistas terminaran en la cárcel, que bien que te gusto la nueva sora, espero que te guste este 5 capitulo.

**-Sor Takenoushi Ishida.** Bueno no tengo mucho que hablar de ti, solo agradecerte, por el lindo comentario supongo que estabas apurada y eso lo comprendo, al igual que todas muchísimas gracias, espero contar contigo hasta el final, chaito¡¡.

**-Atori-Chan:** Losiento por no haber actualizado pronto, en verdad no tenia inspiración, y estaba muy entusiasmada con el otro fic, espero que te guste este capitulo.

aome higurashi: bueno gracias ¡ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la idea de los celos espero que te guste este capitulo.

**-priss-chan:** si, supongo que los castigo mucho al dejarlos con toda la intriga, voy a tratar de consentirlos mas, así sea que tenga que durar horas escribiendo, me alegra mucho saber que me apoyaras hasta el final.

**-kibun no tenshi:** mucho gusto Maria Fernanda, yo estoy muy bien y espero que tu también lo estés, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el fic, ya después de tanto tiempo por fin actualicé espero que te guste¡¡.

Bueno esta vez coloque los agradecimientos a los reviews que me mandaron en el capitulo # 4 pues fue el último que actualicé, nuevamente mis felicitaciones, los veo luego chaito……

**Attn: Hillary Anna – Chan.**


	6. cayendo en tus redes

Hola mis queridos lectores, me da mucho gusto poder comunicarme otra vez con ustedes a través de este fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, auque no tiene mucho romance, pero deben saber que todas las partes y escenas son importantes, no los molesto mas, comencemos.

**¿Por qué tú?**

**Por: Hillary Anna-Chan.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter # 6 "Cayendo en tus redes".**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hasta que por fin llegan¡¡ ya no soportaba esperarlas ni un minuto mas¡¡ - dijo kaira enojada.

ja, pues por mi ya te hubieras ido desde hace mucho tiempo, y así nos haces un gran favor a todos – dijo mimi de forma burlesca.

basta chicas mejor nos vamos si? – les dijo taichi separándolas.

esta bien – dijeron ambas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya en la playa todos desempacaron sus cosas, y estaban con trajes de baños.

que les parece si jugamos voleibol? – propuso sora.

me parece buena idea – dijo mimi.

apoyo lo que tu digas amor – dijo taichi.

oigan pero tk salió a caminar, estaríamos impares.

Justo cuando yamatto se proponía en jugar, kaira se tomó la molestia de hablar por el.

no se preocupen chicos, yo no voy a jugar (me acabo de hacer manicure y no me las voy a dañar por estar jugando voleibol) pero para no aburrirme me llevaré a yamatto y los dejaré a ustedes con la pelota.

Yamato tuvo que resignarse a pasar el día con kaira a no ser que discutiera con ella, pero no lo haría a propósito era demasiado para ella el solo hecho de que sora se encuentre compartiendo la misma casa con ella, ¡ que mas da! Tendré que calármela durante toda la tarde, diosito por qué me has abandonado?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Con mimi, tai y sora……….**

bueno vamos a decidirlo a la suerte vale? – dijo sora

vale – contestaron tai y mimi.

piedra, papel o tijera ya¡ - dijeron los tres.

perdiste sora – chan¡¡ - dijo mimi

si, bueno mimi te toca hacer pareja con taichi, pero con quien hago yo pareja? – dijo sora.

hola mucho gusto me llamo heero me preguntaba si habría una espacio para mi – les dijo el muchacho.

seguro, haces pareja conmigo – le dijo sora con una sonrisa.

vaya¡¡, se puede saber el nombre de mi pareja?

sora takenoushi, mucho gusto – dijo esta ofreciéndole la mano.

heero mucho gusto besándole la mano a sora

ellos son mimi y taichi.

mucho gusto.

bueno ahora a jugar – dijo mimi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Con yamato y kaira……….**

yamato… - dijo kaira tomándole de la mano y acostando su cabeza en el hombro de este – te amo mucho.

….

me escuchaste?

………..

por que no dices nada? Bueno, se que estas bravo por que no pudiste estar con tus amigos, pero entiende tienes que complacer a tu novia, pero no te preocupes solo toma en cuenta que estoy contigo, lo único que quiero saber es si tu…. Me amas?

dame tiempo kaira, sabes bien que este noviazgo es arreglado por nuestros padres – dijo yamato seriamente.

esta bien yamato, pero no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo¡¡¡ y quiero casarme contigo, no por que mis padres nos obliguen, sino por que te amo, pero creo que es hora de que madures y sepas afrontar tus compromisos, tu llegaste a un acuerdo con nuestros padres de que te casarías conmigo, y tienes que cumplir esa promesa¡¡¡, y dejame decirte, que ya estoy harta de esa estúpida de sora, no creas que no eh notado esas miraditas que le haces a cada rato, y créeme que no son nada agradables por lo menos para mi no¡¡, me pones en ridículo¡¡¡, además querido, acuérdate que tiene novio y nada mas y nada menos que tu mejor amigo "taichi" tu no puedes traicionarlo robándole a su chica o si? – dijo kaira mirándolo divertida.

sabes? Ya nos tardamos bastante creo que deberíamos regresar – dijo yamato seriamente

como quieras pero acuérdate de mis palabras sora jamás¡¡ te va a corresponder, a y otra cosa, me voy¡¡¡ ya no soporto estar en esta estúpida playa, me iré a la casa a dormir y a prepararme un facial para mi rostro, chao amor – dijo hipócritamente kaira quien se le acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios para después irse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sora¡¡ - dijo heero elevando la pelota, sora dio un salto y rápidamente realizo un remate perfecto dándole a su equipo la victoria.

ganamos¡¡¡ bien hecho sora, eres una excelente jugadora¡¡ me dejaste sorprendido

no sigas me vas a hacer sonrojar – dijo sora cubriéndose la cara.

saben? Mi padre es dueño de una discoteca, les gustaría pasar el tiempo uno de estos días? Yo invito.

muchas gracias por la oferta yo encantada voy, mimi? Taichi? – dijo sora

creo que me vendría bien bailar un poco.

yo también me apunto – dijo taichi.

perfecto, cuando quieren ir? – dijo heero.

que tal mañana en la noche como a las 10:00?

buena hora, aquí tienen la dirección, espero verlos allá, chao sora fue muy agradable jugar juntos eres excelente nos vemos mimi, taichi

adiós heero – dijeron los 3.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A los pocos minutos llega yamatto solo, ya que kaira se había ido a su casa.

como lo han pasado chicos? Preguntó yamato a quien se le podía ver la cara de aburrido.

pues mejor que tu si – dijo taichi en tono burlesco.

muy gracioso – le contesto yamato

no bueno, era una broma perdóname vale? Solo Quero verte la cara pero en realidad la estamos pasando muy bien

taichi esta compitiendo con sora – dijo mimi viéndolos jugar.

y quien esta ganando? – pregunto yamato

están en empate el próximo que anote un punto gana.

hmm….

En eso taichi le bolea la pelota a sora quién la recibe la eleva y le da un puñetazo causando que la pelota vaya con mucha velocidad, taichi la recibe con una mancheta y la vuelve a elevar y se prepara para rematar pero en el último segundo sora en un rápido movimiento salta y bloquea el remate, pero a pesar de ello, la pelota pasa la maya para el lado de sora y ella rápidamente la remata contra taichi.

y la ganadora es sora¡¡¡ - dijo mimi muy contenta por el resultado

guao mi amor, fue un honor ser vencido por ti – dijo tai

gracias pero es solo un pequeño juego no es la gran cosa – dijo sora sonrojada por tantos halagos.

me dejaste sorprendido, no sabia que jugabas tan bien – dijo yamato.

y aquí esta tu recompensa – dijo taichi acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a lo que ora lógicamente correspondió. Cuando el beso termino, yamato estaba que prendía en fuego, pero ya llegaría su turno y para eso no faltaba mucho.

yamato, yamato¡¡¡ - le grito mimi a lo que este salio de mundo para volver con nosotros.

que?

te preguntábamos si te gustaría ir a la discoteca mañana en la noche, que nos invito un amigo de sora a las 10:00

Yamato sonrió esa era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar la delantera y de una buena ves por todas llevar las riendas de este jueguito y que sora caiga a sus pies.

por supuesto – contesto yamato con una sonrisa malévola dirigida únicamente a sora, quien sintió un escalofrío.

horita regreso chicos, me voy a cambiar, porque ya va a ser la hora de la sesión fotográfica – dijo sora

ve tranquila sora, nosotros te esperamos – dijo mimi.

Sora recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a los vestidores.

yo también me iré a cambiar – dijo yamato y e fue tras sora.

Sora ya dentro del baño de mujeres, entro la duche, se desvistió y empezó a ducharse, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y pudo divisar que era yamato, rápidamente tomó la toalla y se cubrió.

yamato¡¡¡¡ se puede saber que diablos haces en el baño de mujeres? – dijo sora notoriamente enfadada.

tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente

sobre que? – le contesto sora

sobre esto –y tomó sorpresivamente a sora por la cara y por su cintura, la besó apasionadamente, a lo que sora correspondió con la misma pasión.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de Autor…..**

Hola amigas¡¡, como están? Yo muy bien y contenta porque nuevamente pude subir otro capitulo de este fic, losiento por dejarlas en suspenso pero es necesario ya que lo mejor lo dejare para el siguiente capitulo jeje que mala soy no? Bueno continuo diciendo que, estaba muy preocupada porque no tenia mucha inspiración en este fic, pero ya regreso nuevamente a mi, y les pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto pero ustedes mejor que yo comprenden mi situación no? Les anuncio que pronto actualizare ya que ya tengo gran parte del siguiente capitulo hecha, solo tengo que pasarla a mi computadora, y axial seguiré tratando lo posible de actualizar rápido ya que mi próxima meta exterminar este fic, ya que tengo en mi pequeña cabecita una nueva idea para un nuevo fic que buena noticia no? Luego que termine este fic me dedicare relleno al de bajo tu poder, que por ahora tendré que dejarlo a un lado pero no se preocupen que tratare lo posible por no tardarme tanto ok?

Nuevamente les pido disculpas por mi retraso y les doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que han estado apoyándome durante todo este tiempo, sinceramente les doy las gracias a:

**Aome Higurashi:** jeje bueno, yo estoy sentada tranquilamente viendo TV cuando de pronto se me prende el bombillo y enseguida anoto todas las ideas que pasan por mi cabeza luego escojo un día y me dedico a realizar el capitulo con todas las ideas escritas, bueno no te preocupes que pronto actualizaré.

**-Skag:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, de verdad me pone muy feliz solo espero que los que vienen también te gusten¡¡¡ chaito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**-Baby-girl-vero:** pues me gusta mucho el de bajo tú poder, pero le tengo mucho mas cariño este porque es mi primer fic…. , bueno el de bajo tu poder creo que me tardare un tiempo en actualizar pero te aseguro que de este prono tendrás un nuevo capitulo.

**-Osaka:** mucho gusto verónica, que gusto que te haya gustado la idea de los celos y en cuanto a kaira, hmmm…… digamos que compartimos el mismo sentimiento, yo también la odio, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo pronto actualizare uno nuevo.

**-Sora takenoushi Ishida:** gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que eres una de la que más me da fuerza para seguir adelante

**-Priss Yoshisuky:** a mi también me alegra mucho actualizar y complacerlos a ustedes, y como lo prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste¡¡.

**-kibun no tenshi: **hola¡¡ yo estoy bien espero que tu también, no te preocupes que como dije de ahora en adelante me dedicare a fondo con este fic para terminarlo pronto, gracias por todos tus felicitaciones y tus reviews me ponen muy feliz tu también cuídate¡¡¡

**-sakura-hop**: bueno en cuanto a kaira a mi también me cae súper mal pero pronto e sabrá quien es ella en realidad y los planes que quiere, a mi también me encanta la personalidad de yamato y a igual que tu me vuelve loca¡¡, bueno tu me ganaste en actualizar pero te prometo en subir el próximo capitulo pronto ok? cuídate te quiero mucho¡¡.

**-Izumi:** Bueno este capitulo no tuvo mucho romance solo un poco al final, pero el siguiente traerá muchas sorpresas eso lo prometo¡¡.

**-Atori-Chan:** Que bueno que me comprendes¡¡ por eso te quiero mucho me gusto tu idea la tomaré en cuenta, espero que te diviertas con este nuevo capitulo chaito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**-Alexiegirl:** no te preocupes por no dejarme review con tal que lo hayas leído es suficiente para mí, aunque unos reviews de ves en cuando no hace mal a nadie no? Jejeje todas tus ideas me encantaron las tomaré mucho en cuenta, por eso te admiro mucho, y no te preocupes que esta vez si actualizaré pronto. Chaito besos bye¡¡¡¡

**Atención¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ lean atentamente es importante¡¡¡**

Muchísimas gracias nuevamente pero temo decirles que el tiempo que tarde en actualizar lo deciden ustedes, es decir, si tengo muchos reviews en poco tiempo actualizo lo mas pronto posible un ejemplo… este fin de semana pero si no tengo muchos review pues se resignaran a esperarme hasta la próxima semana.

Les mando muchos besos a todos, los quiero muchos acuérdense de los reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Att: Hillary Anna-Chan**


	7. descubriendo Sentimientos

Hola a todos, estoy muy contenta ya que eh recibido muchos reviews con el capitulo anterior, les gustó verdad? Creo que fui muy mala al dejarlos con tanto suspenso, pero como prometí que si me dejaban muchos reviews actualizaba esta misma semana y si no entonces la otra de arriba, pues los resultados fueron muy buenos y aquí les traje el nuevo capitulo.

**Nota:** creo que todos los capítulos serán cortos ya que para actualizar rápido, no puedo dejarlo muy largo porque me quita tiempo, bueno no les quito mas tiempo disfrútenlo¡¡¡.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¿Por qué tú?.**

**Por: Hillary Anna – Chan.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter # 7 : Descubriendo Sentimientos.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sora ya dentro del baño de mujeres, entro en la ducha, se desvistió y empezó a ducharse, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, y pudo divisar que era yamato, rápidamente tomo la toalla y se cubrió con ella.

Yamato¡¡¡ me puedes decir, que diablos haces en el baño de mujeres – dijo sora sumamente enfadada.

tenemos que hablar – le dijo yamato con la mirada seria.

sobre que?

sobre esto – le dijo yamato tomando sorpresivamente el rostro y la cintura de sora y callándola con un beso apasionado, a lo que sora solo pudo corresponder con la misma pasión, debía ser honesta ella anhelaba ese beso tanto como él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero…. Lo deseaba? Definitivamente, ya no aguantaba mas, quería tenerlo cerca, sentirse protegida por él entre sus brazos, sentía que con tan solo una caricia podía tocar el cielo.

El beso era cada vez más y más apasionado hasta que de repente, fue bajada de las nubes cuando escucho la voz de yamatto.

por que diablos…. no…me dijiste….que taichi… era… tu novio? – dijo yamato entre besos cortos.

ya.. te lo dije… tu tampoco .. me dijiste… que estabas comprometido… con kaira …. Cualquiera podría pagarte… con la misma moneda…… y eso fue lo que hice – dijo sora entrecortadamente por los besos que le imponía el rubio.

otra pregunta – le dijo de repente yamato.

cual – le respondió sora correspondiendo los besos del rubio y subiendo los brazos hacia el cuello de este, dejando caer completamente la toalla que la cubría.

por qué rayos estas con taichi? Que no ves que.. Me pone de mal humor, no me gusta que estés con otro tipo que no sea yo, eres mía sora y no te compartiré con nadie – le dijo yamato besando el cuello de sora.

acaso acabo de escuchar que el talentoso yamato Ishida ..Esta celoso de su mejor amigo? – le dijo sora con tono burlón.

no solo de él, sino de todos lo que se atreven a estar cerca ti.

no digas más solo bésame.

con mucho gusto cumpliré los deseos de mi pequeña florecilla – respondió yamato con una sonrisa seductora, y tomando a sora por la cintura, la envolvió en un beso lento y suave pero lleno de mucha emoción y amor, yamato acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de sora y ella desnuda pues se le facilitaba más el trabajo, en eso escucharon pasos….. y volvieron a la realidad santo díos¡¡ estaban en un baño público y ellos a punto de hacer el amor que locura¡¡.

sora te encuentras bien?

eh, si mimi, ya salgo espérame afuera, no tardo

En eso mimi se da cuenta que donde estaba sora habían, no 2 pies sino 4 pies¡¡¡ - ¿pero que co… - de repente en su rostro apareció una sonrisa pícara – hmmm con que yamato no? Bueno.. Dejo a sora en buenas manos – pensó mimi.

si sora, no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo, adiós – y con eso se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

(suspiro por parte ambos) Sora tomó rápidamente la toalla y se envolvió en ella iba directamente a salirse cuando yamato la sujeto por el brazo.

a donde vas?

pues a cambiarme – dijo saliendo de la ducha….yamato la seguía.

pero, sora yo te – no pudo terminar sora lo había callado con un beso apasionado, cuando el beso terminó ella finalmente habló.

sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro no puede ser, tu.. – dijo sora como si le doliera recordar eso y una solitaria lágrima pasó por el rostro de sora – tu estas comprometido y .. y yo también

no me importa sora tu lo eres todo para mí, por mi dejo todo con tal de tenerte, que estés a mi lado y que seas solo mía.

ya..ma..to – dijo sora entrecortadamente no podía creer lo que le decía el rubio le estaba declarando sus sentimientos, mientras tanto se le venían a la cabeza miles de preguntas ¿habla enserio, o es solo un sueño, o talvez… es una táctica para que yo caiga en su juego?.

Sora se quedo perdida en la mirada del rubio buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas y como si le hubiera leído la mente o simplemente por arte de magia la respuesta llego.

Ai Shiteru – dijo yamato abrazándola fuertemente para nunca mas se le fuera a escapar de sus manos, para estar junto a ella, en este momento, en este lugar y para siempre.

**(Pensamiento de Sora). **

Ai Shiteru – me dijo yamato, de repente sentí como sus fuertes brazos me tomaban desprevenida y me acorralaban entre un fuerte lazo protector, mis ojos estaba abiertos no lo podía creer, sin darme cuenta todo se vuelve borroso, y lentamente el agua salada sale de mis ojos y humedece mis pupilas ¿estoy llorando? Si, efectivamente estoy llorando, pero de felicidad, felicidad al saber que el me ama, pero… acaso yo lo amo? No estoy muy segura si estoy enamorada de él, pero lo que si se, es que cada día de mi vida quiero verlo y tenerlo a mi lado, cada vez que estoy con el me pongo nerviosa como una niñita de secundaria a punto de su primera cita o su primer beso, siento mariposas recorrer todo mi cuerpo, quiero tenerlo junto a mí, envolviéndome en sus cálidos y fugases besos ¿Acaso esto se llama amor? Supongo que si, no puedo creerlo por primera vez en mi vida me han robado el corazón, no puedo negarlo más, amo a Yamato Ishida y el me corresponde.

El me mira preocupado y me seca mis lágrimas, oigo su voz preguntándome que me ocurre? Por que lloro? Me pregunta que si yo no siento lo mismo por el. Yo simplemente niego la cabeza.

**Fin Pensamiento de Sora. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

no es eso yo te quiero, te adoro, te deseo te amo y a pesar de decírtelo mil y mil beses más, nunca me cansaré – dijo sora con una sonrisa, secando sus lágrimas, de repente algo se le vino a su cabeza….. Kaira…., en donde quedaba ella? Se supone que ella es la prometida de yamato y es la única que tiene derecho sobre él y yo me volvería…. La amante. – esto último lo dijo sora en voz alta sin pensar.

la amante? De que estas hablando sora?

de que no quiero hacer sufrir a kaira – dijo terminándose de vestirse – ella podrá ser pedante pero en realidad es la única que tiene derecho sobre ti…. Es… es tu futura esposa… y yo no quiero ser la causante de un posible rompimiento entre ustedes – dijo sora tomando su bolso ya lista vestida y peinada para irse.

pero sora..

no digas más, entiéndeme por favor, adiós yamato… después de las secciones fotográficas pienso irme lo mas pronto posible… - y con eso se fue.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de Autora.**

Hola como han estado? Espero que se hayan portado muy bien en estos días, como lo prometí aquí estuvo este capitulo solo gracias a ustedes por todos sus reviews, ya estoy comenzando el siguiente capitulo y al igual que la vez anterior dependiendo de los reviews que me manden es que yo voy a actualizar, bueno ya las cosas están mejorando, ya los sentimientos salieron a la luz, van a ver muchas sorpresas en el siguiente capitulo, estará muy divertido¡ no se lo pierdan¡¡¡ ahora conversemos………

¿Qué hará yamato con kaira? ¿se alejara de ella? ¿y que pensaran los padres de ambos si eso pasa? ¿y la supuesta relación de taichi y sora?

Todas las respuestas descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo¡¡¡¡

**Ahora si, muchísimas gracias a: **

**-someone 1201: **gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**-SkuAg:** Bueno ya les dije todos los capítulos que vienen van a ser cortos xq los estoy actualizando mas rápido, a mi tampoco me gustan los capítulos largos, y en cuanto a los errores lo siento mucho en verdad discúlpame, pero a veces la misma computadora los cambia.

**-Atori – Chan:** bueno como dije, gracias a todos sus reviews es que actualicé rápido si todo sigue igual o mejor subo el siguiente capitulo que también esta listo, y no te preocupes, te entiendo hay días que yo tampoco me conecto, pero igual me alegra mucho que todavía te acuerdes de este fic.

**-adriannita:** bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario, me puso requete feliz que te haya gustado, aquí traje el nuevo capitulo disfrútalo¡¡.

**-Alba:** bueno a mi también me cae muy mal kaira y te ve a caer peor con el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este nuevo nos vemos luego bye¡¡.

**Izumi:** bueno si, este capitulo estuvo MUY corto, pero tenia que dejarlo hasta allí, tranquila que pronto actualizaré.

**-Sakura – hop:** yo también quería que jugaran juntos pero la boba de kaira se lo llevo, bueno de actualizar pronto eso si lo cumplí, y según los reviews de estos días pronto actualizare el nuevo capitulo que ya esta más que listo, a mi también me encanta la personalidad de yamato con ora en especial en este capitulo espero que te haya gustado te veo luego, tu también actualiza pronto.

**-Alexeigirl:** a mi también me fascinó esa parte y sobre todo este capitulo que es la continuación, bueno lo de sora y taichi no durara mucho puesto que todo s planeado pero mejor dejo que tu misma te enteres de todo poco a poco, y muchas gracias por todos tus consejos, se me había olvidado que escribo porque me gusta y me divierte, bueno chaito besos te quiero mucho cuídate''¡¡¡

**-Sorita-DG1:** hola amiguita, me has dejado un poco sola no? Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que e haya gustado te veo luego chaito¡¡¡

Bueno espero que la pasen muy bien, les cuento que mi actualización fue gracias a todos sus review, y el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo hecho pero lo actualizaré dependiendo de sus comentarios sobre el fic, es decir, si le esta gustando como lo estoy llevando si o no? Los quiero mucho cuídense todos lo veo luego chaito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Att: Hillary Anna – Chan.**


	8. Los planes de kaira

Hola¡¡ como lo an pasado? Espero que bien, yo horita empiezo los exámenes del lapso, así que para no dejarlos desanimados por no actualizar, decidí escribir el 8 capitulo enseguida que termine 7, solo que este lo subiré dependiendo de los reviews, bueno, como dije antes este capitulo va a tener muchísimas sorpresas, van a quedar con los ojos como platos cuando se enteren que……………….

Disfrútenlo¡¡¡

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¿Por qué tú?**

**Por: Hillary Anna – Chan**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter # 8: los planes de kaira.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-la amante? De que estas hablando sora? – preguntó yamato

-de que no quiero hacer sufrir a kaira – dijo terminando de vestirse – ella podrá ser pedante pero es la única que tiene derecho sobre ti….. es tu futura…esposa…. Y yo no quiero ser la causante de un posible rompimiento entre ustedes – dijo sora ya lista, vestida y peinada para irse.

-pero sora….

-no digas más, entiéndeme por favor – respiro hondo y luego volvió a hablar – después de las secciones fotográficas pienso irme lo más pronto posible…. – y con eso se fue.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaira entró en la casa de playa de mimi y se fue directamente a su habitación al entrar en ella..

-que bueno que llegaste amor – le dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño, piel tostada ojos ámbares y cuerpo bien formado.

-heero, ya te había extrañado, donde estabas? – le dijo kaira cerrando la puerta con llave y abalanzándose sobre el.

-pues digamos que conociendo a mi victima – le contesto agarrándola, llevándola a la cama y colocándose encima de kaira, ella solo dejo salir una pequeña risita.

-y bien? Que conseguiste?

-hmmm, no mucho taichi es muy rudo y difícil de convencer, es muy sobre protector con sora, a eso me recuerda….. Sora….. Así se llama mi victima no?

-si, ella es – dijo kaira con una sonrisa malévola.

-ella es… deliciosa, hermosa, divertida, sexy, apasionada y tiene un toque…. Exquisito de inocencia pura - le dijo heero.

-ja, no me hagas reír, la odio, por ella es que todos mis planes se están viniendo abajo, pero no te preocupes horita están peleados, así que tienes que aprovechar este momento.

-claro que lo aprovecharé, los invité a los 3 para la discoteca de mi padre, creo que yamato también irá, si mas no recuerdo…. Yamato es tu "prometido" verdad? – le preguntó heero.

-si, el es mi boleto a la fama y la riqueza.

-y donde quedaría yo? Le dijo heero quitándole la camisa.

-hay amor tu sabes perfectamente que yo nunca te dejaría, en cuanto me case con yamato, le quitaré todo el dinero y luego me divorciaré de él……así de fácil.

-pues yo tengo otros planes… por las buenas o por las malas… prepárate sora porque vas a ser mía cueste lo que cueste – pensó heero para luego besar a kaira y empezar a quitarse la ropa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya estas lista sora? – preguntó taichi, quién estaba preparando todo para la sesión fotográfica.

-solo 5 minutos – dijo sora.

-ok

Mientras taichi acomodaba todo, sora se estaba cambiando, yamato y mimi se encontraban sentados observando todo.

-ya es hora sora – dijo taichi tocando la puerta, en eso, esta medio se abre.

-estas bellísima amor – le dijo taichi tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una banca.

-gracias por el cumplido cariño – dijo sora aguantando la risa, todavía no se acostumbraba a estar de pareja con su mejor amigo.

Mimi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón a pesar que sabía perfectamente que todo era planeado, no sabía como o por qué pero desde hace tiempo tenía algo fuerte dentro de su corazón que estaba comenzando a salir, ….. lo que ella no sabía…. era que estaba comenzando a sentir sentimientos por el chico de cabello alborotado y mirada ámbar.

En esta parte la sesión era de ropa deportiva, sora llevaba un traje de tenis, que consistía en en una mini falda súper corta, con una blusa manga corta con cuello en "V" lo cual dejaba mucho que desear. Un traje deportivo divertido, cómodo y sexy era como lo definía sora.

Sora empezó a cambiar de poses, tenía el cabello suelto, yamato estaba asombrado de la hermosura que emanaba sora, era simplemente perfecta. En algunos momentos yamato y sora intercambiaban miradas y cuando estas hacían contacto, enseguida distraían las miradas hacia otro lado, sonrojados, lo cual hacia que sora se viera con un look más natural. En una de las poses, taichi le pidió a sora que se acostara en la barca.

-espera un momento sora – dijo taichi y dejó la cámara en su lugar y se acerco a sora, le acomodó el cabello, las manos las acomodó de manera que se sintiera más cómoda, apoyando su cabeza en una de las manos, y luego semiflexionó la pierna de ella de manera muy sexy que cuando yamato vio el pequeño rose, de inmediato le dio un ataque de ira.

**Pensamiento de Yamato. **

Taichi se le acercó a sora para acomodarla mejor, por qué? No se, pues la verdad es que todas las poses le quedaban de maravilla y con su resplandeciente sonrisa, mas hermosa se veía, se notaba que era profesional en esta área, pero luego mi sonrisa se borró cuando taichi tocó la esbelta pierna de sora colocándola semiflexionada esta la hacia ver mucho más sexy pues la falda se le fue más hacia arriba dejando ver su trémulo muslo, madre mía¡¡¡¡¡ estoy sudando frío¡¡ pero no puedo evitar los ataques de celos hacia mi amigo, pero debo dejar eso después de todo, sora tiene razón yo estoy comprometido y mi mejor amigo es el novio de ella, no veo porque me debería de enojar, si el solo esta haciendo su trabajo, además mis padres tienen razón en lo que me dijeron el otro día……

**Flash Back.**

Se quedó mirando como el amor de su vida, su querida pelirroja salía del tocador, cuando esta ya se encontraba afuera, el teléfono de yamato sonó.

Ring¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ring¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

-habla yamato - dijo con semblante triste.

-hola mi amor, como te ah ido con tu novia?

-oh, fantástico – dijo en forma sarcástica, pero al parecer ella lo mal interpretó.

-genial¡¡, solo te quería avisar que tu boda será dentro de 2 semanas, ya tenemos todo listo, solo tienes que pedirle la mano a ka… - pero la madre de yamato no pudo terminar puesto que su hijo la interrumpió.

-como tu quieras mama, de todas formas ya nada me importa

-hay yamato no hables así, bueno llego mañana ok? te amo hijo, cuídate adiós.

-adiós mamá – dijo yamato y colgó, luego tiro el celular al suelo y cayo de rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro.

-por qué sora? Por qué? Por qué me haces esto? Si sabes que nos amamos, que compartimos el mismo sentimiento – dijo entre cortadamente por las lagrimas que salían cada vez más y más.

-maldita sea¡¡ - dijo golpeando el piso – por qué diablos no podemos estar juntos¡¡ - dijo mirándose la mano que estaba sangrando.

**Fin del flash back**

**1 día después……**

-taichi necesito hablar contigo – dijo sora

-habla sora, estamos solos, no necesitas actuar – dijo taichi tranquilamente.

-creo que mejor dejamos este "noviazgo" hasta aquí.

-como tu quieras – dijo taichi – pero por que el cambio?

-supongo que no tengo el valor para continuar, lo único que quiero es irme lo mas pronto de aquí, posiblemente lo haga mañana mismo.

-no te parece muy precipitado?

-no, claro que no, yo no pinto aquí, pero no es necesario que te molestes en acompañarme ok? prefiero que tu te quedes aquí y le hagas compañía a cierta personita que conozco – dijo sora picándole el ojo.

-no, no se de que estas hablando sora, además no me importa, no dejaré que te vayas sola, no señor.

-claro que te quedaras acaso crees que no eh notado las miraditas que le dedicas a mi amiga mimi eh? Pero anímate estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo por ti – le dijo sora a taichi quien estaba sonrojado.

-como lo supiste?

-hay taichi, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco, bueno, ya lo decidí me iré mañana por la tarde o por la noche aún no estoy segura.

-acaso esto tiene que ver con lo que dijo kaira con respecto a cierto rubio que yo conozco al llegar de la sección fotográfica?

**Flash Back.**

-hola sora – dijo kaira con voz malévola.

-hola kaira como lo has pasado? – le respondió con mirada desafiante y descubriendo que yamato se encontraba justo al lado de ella y…. sujetados de la mano… - tengo una mala impresión – pensó sora.

-oh, muy bien gracias por preguntar, pero lo estoy aún mas por qué **mi **yamato me pidió casarme con él dentro de 2 semanas puedes creerlo? – le dijo descaradamente kaira y dejó salir un risa maléfica, yamato solo miraba hacia el suelo, no quería ver la dulce mirada de sora que ahora estaba vacía, como si su cuerpo estuviera con ellos pero su alma y pensamientos en otro lado.

Sora que estaba acompañada de taichi quedó en shock, no lo podía creer, acaso todo lo que dijo yamato eran puras mentiras? Siempre estuvo jugando conmigo? Solo se aprovecho de la situación? Soy una estúpida como pude caer en su trampa, si, es cierto, toda estaba perfectamente planeado y yo caí como una tonta – pensó sora dejando salir unas finas lágrimas, tratando de buscar la mirada de yamato, en busca de explicaciones, pero el solo la evitaba.

-eh, sora creo que mejor te vas a acostar, hoy fue un día muy duro.

Sora asintió y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escucho la voz de kaira llamándola.

-te vas y no nos vas a felicitar sora? – le dijo kaira con una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

Sora frunció levemente el ceño, pero luego lo cambió a una dulce sonrisa, todavía las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-felicitaciones, que sean muy felices – dijo abrasándola para luego salir corriendo a su cuarto.

-hay que tierna es sora, esta llorando de felicidad¡¡ - dijo descaradamente kaira.

-aléjate de sora kaira, y esto va para ti también yamato, no quiero que la hagan mas sufrir – dijo taichi seriamente.

-pero.. – trató de excusarse yamato

-con permiso – interrumpió taichi no dejándolo excusarse.

**Fin del flash back.**

- a ti no te puedo mentir verdad? – dijo sora dejando escapar de nuevo unas finas lágrimas.

-hmmm…no, y quiero que me digas la verdad –le dijo taichi.

-esta bien, supongo que fui una tonta, me enamoré de yamato y el solo estaba jugando conmigo, pero…… ahora no quiero pensar en eso.. lo único que quiero es irme de aquí y olvidar, solo olvidar ..

-tranquila yo te ayudaré, te prometo que no te volverá a molestar, cuando te vayas, te alcanzaré lo mas pronto que pueda ok?

-esta bien, gracias taichi, eres un gran amigo, no, mas bien eres como el hermano mayor que siempre quise, y por eso te adoro.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de autora.**

Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, lo que pasa es que mi comp. Se le daño el Internet y me tengo que ir a un cyber para publicar los capítulos, entonces el viernes iba subir el capitulo 8 es decir este que acaban de ver, pero adivinen lo que pasó, el viernes, sábado y domingo tuve una competencia y no pude ir al cyber, pero valió la pena por qué logre ganarme 3 medallas de plata y 1 de oro y me gane un trofeo de 1er lugar, y estoy muy contenta, así que hice lo posible para subirlo hoy mismo, de verdad muchas gracias por su paciencia y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero muchas gracias a las siguientes personas…

**-Izumi:** Si, supongo que como los capítulos son cortos, debo actualizar rápido no? A mi también me pareció que era muy romántico, yo también quería que por fin quedaran juntos pero siempre hay algo que los impide estar juntos, pero no te preocupes eso pronto se solucionará.

**-Alba: si**, sora es muy buena, por eso es mi personaje favorito (aparte de yamato lógico) bueno, aquí traje el nuevo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**-Kibun no Tenshi: **Hola¡¡¡ estoy muy contenta ya habrán leído en la notas de autora xq no? Bueno no lo pude actualizar el día que yo quería pero se lo pude alargar más para que quedaran un poco más satisfechos, y no¡¡ como crees nunca pondría a taichi con sora, para mi el sorato es el nº "1", aunque si podría colocar que taichi se enamorará de sora, pero luego se da cuenta que en verdad le gusta mimi, pero eso solo hará que el fic se alargue más, y la verdad es que ya lo quiero terminar, bueno estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te haya encantado tanto como a mi.

**-Sora Takenoushi Ishida:** no te preocupes a todos nos pasan esas cosas, hasta a mi, solo me alegro que te este gustando como va el fic, y que lo sigas viendo hasta el final ok?

**-sakura-hop:** hola¡¡¡ bueno a mi también me da mucha rabia que kaira se meta siempre con esta parejita, pero su jueguito pronto acabará cuando todo se enteren de……., bueno no lo pude actualizar el día que yo quería ósea el viernes pasado, pero hice lo que pude, te doy mil gracias por tu apoyo, eres una gran amiga luego chateamos por MSN ok?

**-Sorita – DG1:** no te preocupes,. Yo también tengo muchos problemas con los exámenes, pero me alegra que tengas tiempo para ver mi fic, y dedicarme un review en verdad me anima mucho, gracias¡¡¡

**-Alexeigirl**: muchas gracias por tu concejo, la verdad es que me siento mucho mas tranquila, y entonces me entran un millón de ideas, que por cierto, quiero preparar pronto el nuevo capitulo de "Bajo tu Poder" pero antes debo culminar este fic, que por lo veo ya va a terminar, bueno espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado chaito¡¡¡

**-SkuAg:** hola¡¡¡ mucha gracias por tu review, se que me quieres ayudar, pero por fiss se un poco mas precisa porque no te entiendo, como es eso de errores de cohesión? Y bueno no lo pude actualizar rápido como yo quería debido a la competencia pero hice lo que pude chaito¡¡

**-Atori-Chan:** creo que no eres la única que quisiera decirle eso a sora, pero así son las cosas y por algo pasan, pero el plan de kaira pronto se le vendrá abajo, eso tenlo por seguro.

Muchísimas gracias a todos, los quiero mucho, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por fisss mandenme un review con sus opiniones si? Chaito un beso¡¡ bye¡¡¡

**Att: Hillary Anna – Chan.**


	9. Víveme

"**¿Por qué tú?"**

(By: Hillary Anna-Chan.)

**Acotaciones:**

""_Pensamientos..._

&&& Cambio de Escena.

**Dedicado: Este capitulo va dedicado a mi prima que estuvo apoyándome y molestándome todo el tiempo para poder actualizarlo jeje que bueno que lo hizo!.**

**-Chapter: #9 Víveme.-**

**Advertencias: la primera parte esta narrada en primera persona, luego la historia seguirá narrada normalmente en tercera persona.**

**&&&.**

Me encuentro tirada sobre la cama, ya son las 2 de la Madrugada y aún sigo despierta, creo que es irónico que trate de olvidar todas estas cosas que me han pasado, sobre todo estando en el lugar y con las personas donde ocurrieron los hechos, así que me resignare a esa idea, pero debo reconocer que me siento mal, terriblemente mal, estoy.. muy abatida, nunca pensé que yamato llegara a convertirse en esa persona tan especial para mí, al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo debo confesar de que a pesar de que solo juega conmigo, a pesar de que no soy correspondida, que no me ama, de que es un fruto prohibido, a pesar de todos los obstáculos habidos y por haber, yo no puedo evitar….. **Amarle.**

**&&&.**

Sora convencida de que no lograría conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire, tenía puesto solo una bata de tirantes, de color rosa satinado que llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, y le acentuaba su figura, llevaba el cabello suelto y sus pies se posaban sobre unas delicadas sandalias sin tacón.

Llegó hasta el jardín y se sentó junto a una fuente de agua donde tenía una hermosa vista hacia las estrellas. Sora no le importó ninguno de sus problemas, solamente se dejó caer en la hierba y disfrutar el momento…

-¿sora?.

Una voz la hizo pararse del susto, no podía creer que el estuviera allí, en el mismo lugar, frente a ella, y con la misma ropa que hace unas horas llevaba puesta, enrojeció al mirarse a si misma y se reprochó por haber salido en ropajes menores, el color carmesí que tanto le encantaba a yamato, cubrió poco a poco las pupilas de la chica quien caminaba torpemente hacia donde estaba él…

-ya…Yamato, que estas haciendo aquí? –

Sora no pudo evitar que su voz sonara entrecortada, yamato siempre sabía desequilibrarla en todos los sentidos…

-no he tenido muy buenos días y sinceramente llevo varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, por eso desde hace exactamente 3 días vengo aquí… - contesto de forma controlada ante la insistente mirada de sora.

-…. – sora no sabía que decir, sentía la mirada de yamato posada en ella, y la recorría de arriba hacia abajo, disimuladamente se enredó sus brazos para cubrir sus pechos lo cual solo empeoró la situación pues, estos se vieron mas voluptuosos, yamato se sintió enrojecer como adolescente, rápidamente aclaró la garganta e intentó controlar la situación.

-y tu? No son horas para que una chiquilla como tu este despierta – dijo en tono burlón para cambiar la tensión entre ambos y lo consiguió. La vio fruncir el ceño levemente, le encantaba verla enfadada, era tan delicada…. Pero luego su expresión se suavizó no dándole importancia a lo de _"chiquilla"._

-no, en realidad esta es la primera vez que vengo acá pero… en sí yo tampoco podía dormir, por eso salí para tratar de despejarme. –

¿Pero que pasa aquí? los dos se hablan como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo a pesar de todos sus problemas, sin embargo había una fuerte tensión entre ellos.

-ven, vamos al cuarto de juegos, te invito un vaso de whiski – le dijo yamato ya comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa.

- losiento yo no tomo, además, creo que lo mejor seria cambiarme – le contesto sora caminando al frente de el para luego tomar el camino opuesto hacia el cuarto de juegos…..las habitaciones.

_-_oh! Vamos sora, solo será una copita y a mi no me importa que estés en esas fachas, yo lo noto normal además no hay nadie mas despierto, podemos ver el amanecer juntos… claro, solo si tu quieres…

_Sora lo pensó por un momento…_

_-dile que no, tu no tienes nada que hacer con el a estas horas y menos solos…_

-esta bien, pero solo una copa eh? – le advirtió sora cómplice con una sonrisa.

-te lo prometo –

**&&&.**

Entraron al bar, sora detrás de yamato, el se había quitado la camisa, hacía un poco de calor… le veía su ancha espalda, sus fuertes brazos, su cabello rubio, todo su ser….

Sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco iba calentándose, ciertamente andar en paños menores, con el cuerpo semidesnudo de yamato, solos…no era la mejor situación, el era un hombre prohibido y ella lo tenía muy presente, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada…. Solo ellos….

Sora fue la primera en sentarse, el se propuso a buscar dos copas y una botella de whiski, para luego sentarse al lado de ella. Sora se movió un poco disimuladamente, no podía controlarse teniéndolo tan cerca, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de él, sabía que se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo, pero no por eso quería que se diera cuenta de su debilidad y muchos menos de sus sentimientos...por él.

-brindemos por… nuestros amigos, por nuestros mejores y malos momentos, por nuestras profesiones… pero principalmente… por nosotros.. – y le dio un ligero golpe a la copa de sora.

Sora lo miraba inquisitivamente, pero luego al darse cuenta del mirar de yamato posado en ella, desvió poco a poco la suya nuevamente hacia su copa.

El ambiente era relajante, la música, el lugar, la bebida, todo era exquisito, la atracción entre ambos cuerpos era notoria, y se reflejaba a flor de piel, pero ambos desconocían esa teoría ya comprobada y solo trataban de esconderse uno del otro adentrándose poco apoco en un espacio vacío sin felicidad. Talvez esta era la oportunidad para que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, era como una jugarreta del destino…

-dijiste que te ibas a ir de vuelta a Francia… ¿todavía piensas lo mismo? – yamatto la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, restándole importancia a la pregunta, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas escucharla negar todo, que no se iba.

-no por ahora… - mintió, no podía decirle a yamatto que salía mañana por la mañana en el vuelo de las 9:00 directo a Francia, específicamente parís, y mucho menos podía decirle que se iba a ir con heero para acompañarlo en una presentación… eso solo arruinaría el momento, así que opto por mentirle y disfrutar de las últimas horas que le quedaban… con él.

-me alegro, me alegro – contesto él.

-y… como vas con tu carrera? – preguntó sora, ciertamente no sabía de que hablar, trataba de decir algo coherente pero le resultaba muy difícil estando frente a ella el cuerpo desnudo, sensual y sexy de yamatto Ishida, como tampoco podía despegar su vista de él, cosa que ocurría exactamente igual, con yamatto.

-curiosamente hablé con keitaro esta mañana, me dijo que ya estábamos en noviembre…

-Guao! Que adivino! Me sorprende su inteligencia, sabes? pensé que el era un tipo mas listo pero continua, que mas te dijo – le interrumpió sora de forma sarcástica dejando que la tensión entre ambos, se disipara y se convirtiera en una placentera conversación.

-es cierto – dijo yamatto, dejando escapar una sonrisa de complicidad para después rellenar las copas y retornar la conversación.

-no yamatto, recuerda, dijiste una sola copa.

-por favor sora, esto no son todos los días, necesitas despejarte, ser tu misma.

Tras un minuto de conciencia acertó con la idea de yamatto y sirvió ella misma su copa a lo cual yamatto le sonrió y aclaró la garganta para continuar con la conversación.

-como decía, al fin de cuentas como ya estamos a finales de noviembre y comienzos de diciembre, no hay mas giras en este año y de igual forma si hubiera resultado lo contrario me hubiera negado rotundamente.

-por qué lo dices? – le resultaba interesante la conversación, ni si quiera estaba nerviosa, todo lo contrario se sentía cómoda y a gusto con él.

-la navidad para mí, es pasársela con la familia, incluso con tus amigos mas allegados, simplemente no estoy dispuesto a compartir esos momentos con personal de trabajo y mucho menos con gente extraña

-ya veo… creo que pienso lo mismo – dijo sora, dedicándole una sonrisa a su único y verdadero amor – entonces… no tienes mas planes para este año?

-en lo absoluto, mas sin embargo pienso irme a Odiaba y dar mi último concierto de este año allá…- _"y quién sabe, talvez el último en el resto de mi vida, si me voy a casar con kaira, pienso dedicarme cuerpo y alma a la relación y al fruto de ello…los hijos… no pienso cometer el mismo error de mis padres, eso nunca… me guste o no voy a tener que aprender a amar a kaira, mi cuerpo podrá estar con ella, pero mi mente y mi espíritu pertenecerá por siempre a sora…" pensó yamatto. _

-Odiaba? Por qué específicamente allá? – preguntó sora.

-mas que el concierto, por qué es mi ciudad natal y me da nostalgia, el recuerdo de mi familia, aunque estemos separados, los llevo aquí en mi corazón y de alguna u otra forma me siento a gusto en esa ciudad ya que trae consigo… todos esos recuerdos de mi infancia, donde éramos una familia unida, feliz… pero 2 años después del nacimiento de tk mis padres se divorciaron – a yamatto no le dio vergüenza hablar de esas cosas tan profunda con sora, sentía que podía confiar con ella, y eso era mas que suficiente.

-oh! yamatto lo siento, yo no debí… - trato de excusarse pero fue callada por los labios de yamatto posados sobre los suyos, en un toque tierno, lento y de alguna manera especial… _"Era la Gloria!"._

_**&&&.**_

Esta vez sora no corto el beso, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, recordó que el se iba a casar pero esto era diferente, sabían que lo que sucediera ente ambos iba a quedar entre ellos y nadie mas, y si tendría que suceder, ninguno de los dos iba a impedirlo, no esta vez…

Pero cuando el beso fue culminando poco a poco, yamatto mantenía su mano en las pupilas de sora, que estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, aportándole una leve caricia, que sora estaba disfrutando. Sora no podía contener por mas tiempo ese sentimiento, simplemente no podía, tenía que revelárselo de una vez, era ahora o nunca, pero sin pensarlo las lágrimas fueron saliendo poco a poco sin razón de sus ojos rojizos y por impulso se abrazó fuertemente a yamatto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Yamatto se sorprendió por la reacción de sora, ¿acaso no le gustó el beso? ¿ que fue lo que hizo mal? Las lágrimas de sora bajaban rápidamente por el torso desnudo de yamatto, una tras otra, la apartó de el a una distancia razonable y poder hablar con ella.

-Que te ocurre preciosa? – la voz de yamatto sonaba preocupada – e hecho algo mal?.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

-entonces? – esperó una respuesta por parte de ella, y tras varios segundos ella lo miró a la cara y le contestó…

-yo…yo te amo.

**&&&. **

**Notas de Autora.**

Sinceramente mil disculpas por la demora, cuarto año es bastante difícil y mantener mi promedio es bastante complicado debo esforzarme todo el tiempo y solo me puedo dedicar a escribir cuando tengo un tiempito libre los fines de semana, pero creo que valió la pena la espera no? Personalmente me encanto este capitulo, llegué diferente, con una nueva manera de ver las cosas, de narrar e incluso de redactar, espero con ansias sus opiniones y les tengo una pregunta muy importante…ya los sentimiento han salido a flor de piel pero aun así hay una barrera que los separa, pero enfocándonos en este último capitulo… _¿quieren que haya_ _lemon en esta historia?_ Espero sus reviews con su opinión referente a esta pregunta y a mi nueva forma de narrar, mi nuevo yo ¿les gusta?..

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que a pesar del tiempo, siguen leyendo este fic, a pesar del retrazo, de verdad he pensado mil veces en dejarlo pero es por ustedes que lo voy a seguir hasta el final, además de nuevo esta poniéndose emocionante! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo¡¡¡ muchos besos y abrazos…

_**Att: Hillary Anna-Chan.**_


End file.
